


Dream SMP Oneshots

by BriFlora



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Technoblade, Asexual Character, Asexual Technoblade, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eret and Technoblade Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade hates social situations, Technoblade is Confused, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Prison(Dream SMP), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), haha - Freeform, idk how to tag the newest story, more tags to come, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, oh wait it is a tag, there are others but i dont think they play that big of a role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: Oneshots about the Dream SMPOf course, there will be spoilers!No romantic relationshipsIn most of these the Sleepy Bois are family because I want wholesome Sleepy Bois
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	1. Introduction

This book is just oneshots about the Dream SMP, so spoiler warning if you haven’t gotten caught up on the chaos.

Oftentimes, it will use an Alternate Universe which will be explained in the beginning notes.

No romantic relationships, however platonic ones will be there.

Oh, and don’t expect a schedule for updates, I can’t keep a schedule for the life of me

Well, see you in the first oneshot!


	2. Blood For The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade was an anomaly to most people. All they knew was that he was incredibly skilled with fighting, and that was enough to make them avoid them.
> 
> Type: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably pretty terrible, but hey I really wanted to post something like this for a while
> 
> anyways this is some technoangst following through the timeline with jumps
> 
> spoilers up to the Doomsday War

Techno liked being unknown. It made everyone panic whenever he entered a room. It gave him power. Techno always wanted power. Of course, being an anomaly was as much of a constraint as it was a benefit. 

_Blood for the Blood God! Kill everyone!_

_JFK JFK_

He wanted the constant voices gone, but realized quickly the more he tried to ignore them, the more they yelled. One thing he had to keep hidden, lest reveal exactly what had happened to make him such a bloodthirsty person. The man they knew as The Blade. Just hearing that name made him shiver. It brought him back to the old days.

Wilbur was an idiot. If you want to do something, you have to do it properly. 

“Technoblade, no one’s a hero!” Tommy desperately pleaded. If Techno was honest, he’d tuned everyone out. His head was thumping with constant calls of _blood for the blood god_ from the hundreds of thousands of voices.

‘You want to be a hero Tommy? Then DIE LIKE ONE!” He placed all the skulls, ignoring his brain being so sleep deprived that he misplaced 1/3 of the skills. He started to attack everyone, the voices slowly getting quieter and quieter. He ignored the pleas that slipped out of everyone’s mouth. This was what he was. A bloodthirsty maniac. He’d known that all his life.

He tightly gripped the Totem of Undying, as he heard the anvil falling. He closed his eyes, preparing for impact. When it hit, everything went black for a second. When he saw again, everyone was panicking. Techno rushed out of the cage, stumbling into Dream, who pointed him into the control room. Techno braced himself against the wall, his cape settling against his back like it should.

“How the fuck did you survive?” He didn’t even realize Quackity followed him. He tensed up slightly, taunting the man in front of him. He knew his weakness was his emotions, they frequently took hold of him.

He hyperventilated, seeing the body of Quackity slowly disappear. That would hurt, but right now he couldn’t worry. He quickly grabbed the lead and ran, dragging Carl away from danger. The voices were yelling Technoblade never dies, it overwhelmed his senses. He gripped his ears in a foolish attempt to quiet them, only echoing them. Techno just opted to ignore them, as best as possible. He kept moving through the sewers, making his way to his home. Thank god Quackity had his compass, he didn’t need it, but now they couldn’t track him down again. 

He had a raccoon in his home. That was what he called Tommy, as a joke. He didn’t prod about what happened during his exile, he just knew Dream was involved. He put ‘murder dream’ as a goal in his journal, because he really wanted to. Whatever Dream had done to Tommy, he knew it was bad. Tommy rarely fought back against Techno like he used to, Techno noticed.

“Fuck you Dream.” Tommy said, his voice barely hiding his excitement at the saying. Techno was proud of Tommy, he’d come so far, from a trembling shell of his former self, to a more emotionally driven man, who was capable of fighting back. Dream exited through the portal, and Tommy immediately yelled “YES! TECHNO LOOK I STOOD UP TO HIM!” Techno ruffled Tommy’s hair, showing how proud he was of Tommy. He smiled at the man in front of him, jumping in joy as he repeated the saying. 

Tommy scowled at him, and Techno only agreed in his head. He had to keep up the act of ‘The Blade’. Weakness was bad. Techno didn’t fault Tommy. Tommy had told him multiple times that he didn’t want to hurt Tubbo, that he didn’t want to do anarchy, that he just wanted the discs back. Techno had been manipulative, less so than Dream(although that didn’t take much), saying that the minor destruction was for the discs. There had been no mutual goals, just two stubborn people wanting to join forces so they didn’t have to fight. Techno had helped him, helped Tommy stand up to Dream, and Techno went and allied himself with Dream to blow up what Tommy worked so hard for. Tommy had a right to be upset. Still, Techno knew this would happen, and he still felt betrayed. He gave him stuff, a home, protection, he helped bring Tommy up, into a state where he could resist Dream. He came in there, defending Tommy. He came in there, armed to fight a 30 v 2. The voices echoed to kill him, he almost cried in front of them. He ran before he could.

He didn’t care if anyone caught him flying with his wings. He just needed home quick. He ran into the cottage, hyperventilating and tearing up. He felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m guessing Tommy went back..”

“I’m a monster, I’m allied with his abuser now because we have the same goals, I betrayed him, he betrayed me.. the voices are too loud...” he felt Phil run his fingers through his hair, trying to sooth the sobbing man.

“Techno, calm down.. we can fight Dream after. You need time and some comfort.” Just then, someone knocked. Techno quickly ran to wipe his face and put his wings back into cape formation as Phil opened the door, and Dream entered.

“Where’s Techno?”

“Oh, he’s busy for a little bit, he’ll be back pretty soon. I assume you’re here to make preparations for blowing up L’Manberg?”

“Precisely.”

Techno couldn’t believe what Tommy was saying. He was 16, he wasn’t in a good mindset, but even he should know how hypocritical he sounded. Saying that the past doesn’t matter, then bringing up the past against Techno.

“People are above the government!” Tommy yelled, Techno snapped.

“I’M A PERSON! YOU ONLY THOUGHT OF ME AS THE BLADE, I’M BIGGER THAN THAT TOMMY!” Techno yelled, the voices quiet for once in his life. “You say that everyone thought of me as a friend, when they all tried to execute me. I wasn’t harming anyone in retirement! The voices got so loud, Tommy! I was never able to truly think straight because they all shouted at me! If L’Manberg hadn’t come after me, this wouldn’t have happened! I probably would’ve taken my punishment if they didn’t threaten Phil!” He opened his wings, downing a slow fall potion. “I’ll end this stupid country of hypocrisy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i plan this besides ‘i want technoangst’? no, so it probably went off the track. this is trash, but okay- 
> 
> New Religion: Techno but his cape is actually wings, like Phil’s


	3. A Visitor (Spoilers for January 20th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits Dream, and gets to unleash some of his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Another update, yay! Tried to focus on some different characters, as I am better with Techno, so this is some writing practice.

“Dream.” Tommy said, confidence not well hidden. He was excited for this, the shoe really was on the other foot now. Dream just stood there, his body posture not giving anything away. 

“Tommy. Here to gloat?” Dream finally asked, his voice raspy and rough. Tommy wondered just how they were treating him. His voice was always smooth, never a voice crack. 

“Of course I am, big man.” Tommy said, grinning like the cheshire cat. “Oh looky here, some books! Trying to be the next Shakeysphere or whatever Techno called him?” If Tommy was honest, he was still scared of Dream. He had barely any information about the man, only that he was manipulative and Techno owed him a favor.

“Number 1, it’s Shakespeare, and number 2, no. Just some things that I wanna say to people.” Tommy looked through a book with his name.

_To Tommy Innit, you are a child. If it weren’t for everyone showing up as a Deus Ex Machina, you’d be here, broken._

“You’re a bully, you know that?” Tommy said, glaring at Dream. He felt his hand curl into a fist, and he didn’t mind. 

“Ow!” Dream yelled out, landing on the obsidian. Tommy stood above him, smiling. 

“How does it feel, big man?” Tommy wondered what he should do, before it hit him. He helped Dream up. “Ya know, your friends aren’t coming, they abandoned you Dream. It’s been a week, and no one has visited besides me.” Dream shook his head.

“You aren’t gonna manipulate me, Tommy. It won’t work.” Dream said, Tommy was sure he had a smug smile under his mask.

“I’m not wrong though. Even Techno, who worked with you, who didn’t arrest you, hasn’t shown up.”

“He lives so far away, he probably doesn’t know I’m locked up.”

“Are you sure, though? Maybe no one wants to take precious time out of their day to visit you. It’s just burning time, visiting someone who tried to control them. Maybe I should tell Techno about what you tried to do, maybe show him your vault-“

“Shut up!” Dream punched Tommy down, him landing near the lava. Tommy, for once in the visit, felt scared. Tommy punched back, Dream falling hard onto the obsidian. Tommy then kicked him, making sure to hit his ribs. His mind was fogged up, his vision going red. Was it the anger? Tommy didn’t know. 

“Tommy, time to go.” Sam yelled, through the lava, breaking Tommy out of the haze. Dream had most likely respawned, giving that he had no bruises from the kicks and punches. 

“Well, see you whenever I decide to waste my time on you.” The netherite blocks went up, separating the two of them, and Tommy walked onto the bridge. He saw Dream scribbling more notes in a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tommy focused writing where he hurts Dream for the time exiled? Yes
> 
> Also I just watched Tommy’s near death experience during exile, and man it is sad.


	4. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The server holds a festival(not for anyone’s death), and Techno makes a big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is in no way relating to canon, this is just a little oneshot that takes place on the Dream SMP. I’d say it takes place before Tommy is exiled.

Techno was surprised when he got an invite to the L’Manberg Festival, given that he summoned two withers there. However, he quickly remembered that Eret had set it up for one reason that involved Techno. He changed out of his normal clothes, picking out the old Antarctic Empire outfit he wore back when he was the General. Oh what a time.

Techno was, in fact, not at all ready to enter the festival grounds. Everyone was staring at him, well, except for Phil and Ghostbur. Tommy’s glare was one of hate, Tubbo’s was one of fear, those were the only two he could feel. Techno wished he’d brought an invis potion.

“Uh, hey.. I’m not gonna hurt anyone, in fact, Phil, have my armor and weapons.” He walked over to Phil, making sure everyone saw him dumping his weapons and armor down. Phil nodded, smiling at him. The glares weakened, though he still felt eyes on him. 

“Well then, let’s play some games!” Fundy yelled, going up to the dunk tank. “Anyone wanna go?”

“I do!” Tommy yelled, Techno smiled weakly. Everyone was happy, unlike when he was around. He just stayed back.

“You gonna come play games?” Phil asked, Techno waved him off. Phil just nodded, as Eret walked over.

“Happy?”

“Not really, everyone’s a lot happier without me here. I can feel their stares.” Eret sighed.

“I told them you’d be attending, but I guess they forgot.” Eret stated, taking a seat next to Techno. “You ready for your announcement?”

“Absolutely not. But, whatever, no backing down now.” Techno said, feeling Eret’s soft look.

“You need any help with confidence?” Techno shook his head.

“It’s the voices, they’re too loud right now. I can barely hear myself think.”

“We practiced what you’re gonna say, remember? Just follow that script, and everything should be good.” Eret smiled, and for once, Techno smiled back. He pushed back the self doubting thoughts, telling him that no one would be okay with it.

“Blade! You missed it! There was a fighting ring!” Tommy yelled to him, even though he was sitting right next to him. It had been around an hour since he talked with Eret, and he knew his announcement was coming up.

“Can you be a bit quieter?” Techno calmly asked, Tommy nodded.

“Sorry, big man, I’m just excited! Eret says something big is gonna happen!” Right at that moment, Eret tapped the mic.

“Hell? Hello? Anyone hear me?” Cheers were heard, as Techno quietly slipped away. He swore he saw Dream staring at him before he’d slipped away. “Our speaker is coming up, right now!” Techno emerged on the stage, and with his hearing, he heard murmurs coming from the crowd, people whispering to each other.

“Hello, uh, I’m not good with public speaking, but, uh, hi..” Techno trailed off. All the eyes were on him, he couldn’t do it... he panicked and looked over at Eret, who gave him the smile of ‘you got this, if you’re uncomfortable, I can take over.’ Techno took a deep breath in. “I’m aromantic and asexual.” The words slipped out, slurred and a bit quiet.

“Can you repeat that, but slower?” Ghostbur asked, his confusion echoed by everyone’s faces. Techno took another deep breath. He regretted giving Phil his stuff, as if anyone had a problem with it, he couldn’t attack them.

“I’m aromantic and asexual. I don’t experience sexual or romantic attraction.” The crowd went silent, Techno felt his chest tighten. The voices went silent, allowing the terrible thoughts to slip through, to say that someone would yell at him. He closed his eyes, vaguely feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. He then heard an unusual sound. Clapping. Then, more clapping. Then, finally, cheers. He opened an eye to see everyone cheering, smiling. It only made his chest tighten more, they were cheering at something someone said, probably against him.

“Congrats, big man!” He opened his eyes fully, seeing Tommy standing on his chair. “We support you! Even though you’re an enemy, we support you!” Were they.. accepting him? No, not just accepting him, supporting him..?

“I know how stressful it is to come out,” Niki said, “and that took a lot of guts. We may not like what you’ve done, but we’d never attack you for being who you are.” Techno felt tears pricking at his eyes. He heard people running up the stairs, and then felt arms wrap around him.

“Don’t worry, Techno, we support you.” Phil calmly said, and Techno felt like he was on cloud nine. But he wasn’t gonna just let himself be soft.

“Is this affection? Gross.” Techno quipped, causing laughter to erupt. He felt at home, like nothing had changed, because, he realized, nothing did. They didn’t think any lower of him, they supporting him. He was still Technoblade, the man with terrible social skills, but great swordfighting skills. The man who never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, or romantic partner. He was Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aroace techno aroace techno
> 
> Some nice little Techno coming out because I write too much angst-
> 
> Aka: Me writing fluff to deal with the sadness of the Dream SMP canon and trying to get more practice with fluff


	5. The Past We Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =Set during Techno’s Execution=
> 
> Tommy rummages through Techno’s chests, and finds an interesting thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just thought of this idea, haha try to guess what happened
> 
> also if paragraphs seem long, Tommy’s spacing out in his thoughts
> 
> also also, why is TommyInnit has ADHD not a tag
> 
> TW: Blood, Picking at Skin
> 
> haha projection go brrr

Tommy’s heart was racing as he heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He’d just heard the clank of swords and axes, and his mind was racing. Did Techno get into a fight? Tommy didn’t know, his brain just focused on keeping himself safe. Yeah, that must be it. Techno was chasing after an individual. How they found him, he didn’t know, or cared. Techno couldn’t lose a fight. If Tommy knew he’d heard a horse cry, he disregarded it. Tommy laid down in his bed, regretting not picking flowers for some dye. The white bed was really bad at keeping him warm. Actually, everything was doing bad at keeping him warm, given how he felt freezing to the touch. Tommy pulled out a mirror Dream had almost blown up. His T-Shirt was ripped, jeans ripped, and he had no shoes or socks. He didn’t want to look at himself anymore. He also was bored out of his mind. If he even had any fidgets, he surely left them behind. Weren’t necessary for survival. That was what Dream told him, anyways. And Dream wouldn’t lie to him, right? He felt tears on his cheek, and realized how wrong he was. Dream had hurt him, had torn him away from his friends. But, his friends didn’t visit. Who was his friend? 

‘Don’t space out, it’s annoying.’ Dream’s voice echoed through his head, and he quickly tuned back into reality. He looked at his hands. His thumb was bleeding, not much, but enough to worry him. Picked at the skin tag, if he remembered what Wilbur had told him once. He picked some bandages carefully out of his chest, and wrapped it around his finger. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but it was more stopping him. His arms were already littered with the faint dots, he’d learned what happens if he kept picking. Where was Techno, anyways? He should’ve returned by now, victorious. If he felt his communicator buzz, he ignored it as just a regular chat message. His stomach growled, suddenly hyper aware of how hungry he was. He probably hadn’t eaten in two days, so food was necessary. He quickly mined the stone above, rushing out of his hole. He searched, desperately, through Techno’s chests. He picked up a stack of golden apples, when his eyes were drawn to a book. It had a leather cover, a snap button keeping it shut. As much as his mind screamed not to, he took the book, and ran back to his hole, sealing it up.

“Lets see what Techno’s writing.” Tommy said, grinning. Having this made him feel powerful, like Techno couldn’t hurt him.

 _Dear Diary, why do these ‘Sleepy Bois’ give me deja vu? I’ve never adventured out of the nether, and certainly never seen them before. Probably just my imagination. -April 17, 2020_ Wait, that was the day Tommy met Techno.. and he certainly was new. Tommy’s memory was trash, but even he would remember a 6 foot 5 piglin hybrid with pink hair.

 _Dear Diary, apparently my fighting skills are out of this world, and impossible for my age. I don’t even remember how I learned them, the moves are subconscious, I’d guess. The ‘Phil’ one looked at me strangely, almost as if he was trying to remember me. -April 20, 2020_ Techno doesn’t remember how he learned his moves? But, he taught Tommy them! Something was going on, and Tommy was determined to find out.

 _Dear Diary, did I undergo —————-? I had a dream of me getting burnt at the stake, but that’s never happened to me before. Maybe it’s just my ADHD, or the voices of the dead influencing me. -May 12, 2020_ What was crossed out? What was happening? This was too confusing, but Tommy continued.

_Dear Diary, w̶̭͙̦̭̜̱̩̙͑̾͐͌́̍̒̊͊͘͜͝͝ĥ̸̡̧̧̦̲͓̲̬̀͋̉̄͌͑̿͋̈o̷̢͇̪͕͔̬̦̜͒̅͒̐ ̵̧̡̣̙̬̣̻̜̿̿̏͊a̸̧͍͇̮̟̿̿͛̑̆̿̏͐̋͌̅͒͘ḿ̵̛̹̤͈̤̗͉͔̗̰͉̉̈́̈́͋̆̅͌̀̓̈̚ ̶̰̬̳̲̲̞̩̯̳̇͛̓͊̈͒͊̕͠͝i̴̧̞͎̝̳̖͋̃̃͊̌̈̾̾̑̅? Why can’t I remember? I’m Technoblade, aren’t I? -July 16, 2020_ What the fuck was this... Tommy had never even seen that type of text before, and Tommy was well aware of all manners of text. Tommy shut the book, and decided to head outside. 

“Tommy, what are you doing at my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was the crossed out word? hint: it starts with r
> 
> anywayssssss, have fun, see you next time!


	6. How Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno learns of the Egg, and prepares.
> 
> =Spoilers for The Masquerade, Tales of the SMP=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things about Demi-Gods:
> 
> -They have increased strength, though not that much.  
> -They are semi immortal, they cannot die from age.  
> -Oftentimes they have very few friends, due to them not wanting to get emotionally hurt.

Techno gripped the netherite hoe, slicing through the vines on the floor. His hands were probably red from gripping so tight, Techno didn’t care. He quickly thought of a Technoquip, since he could tell Ranboo was staring.

“Plot denied, reason: conflicting colors.” Techno joked, seeing Ranboo laugh at it. Anyone who knew Techno knew he hated conflicting colors, like blue and orange. Techno sighed, mindlessly chatting with Ranboo. He listened to the voices for a second, just to see what they were saying.

_PLOT DENIED LOL  
red and green do not mix  
no one cares, man  
technocares  
technocares  
technocares  
FIDGETS MAN_

Nonsense, like usual. Techno felt the nether portal’s heat overtake his body as he was taken to the nether. Seems Ranboo wandered back already, perfect for him. He took a couple looks around before diverging from his normal path. He was the Human GPS(even though chat berated him because he was a piglin, not a human), so finding his way back after this would be child’s play. He found the spot, a netherrack cliff, that looked inconspicuous. He threw a cracked nether brick at the entrance, and a couple of seconds later, it opened.

“Chat, welcome home.” He said, entering the secret base as the door closed, and he got the cracked nether brick back. It was named, as if anyone had spotted him, they could just grab a cracked nether brick and open his base. He slowly walked down the halls, looking at the portraits lining the wall. He grabbed the book next to Sir Billiam the Third’s portrait.

 _This disguise has been used up, I almost died before I luckily escaped. Had to fake my death. More importantly: I have realized how powerful the Egg truly is, it is able to even control me. I still have the voices, however they do not bother me that much. If the Egg ever reappears, you must destroy it before it overtakes your mind again. The people in your time must have learned a weakness, so please figure it out. -Sir Billiam The Third_

The only people who knew the weakness would be... Tommy or Dream. And he couldn’t schedule a visit to Dream quickly, so he exited to find Tommy. Or he could always trick the Eggpire, however he didn’t want to let the Egg have a chance to control him. He could always lie about his purpose, Tommy should trust him, as a fellow Demi-God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno immortal pog-
> 
> Only Tommy and Techno are Demi-Gods, they’re both the sons of the Death God, Philza Minecraft(he’s also technically the god of life, he created the two of them) Wilbur is a human they found on earth who Phil instantly became overprotective of, and they found Tubbo on the side of the road, and Tommy got overprotective. They use disguises to hide the fact that they aren’t able to die by aging, however if, say, Tommy fell in lava and lost his last canon life, he’d be dead, although whether Phil would revive him is up for debate.


	7. Hybrids Together Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy just vibe as hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, i know Tommy and Techno aren’t friends in SMP canon, but darn it i just want some gosh darn tommy and techno friendship fluff
> 
> also dream isn’t in prison because p l o t
> 
> TW: Mentions of wing cutting

Tommy’s legs were shaking, like they always had been since he joined. Side effect of being a parrot hybrid not allowed to use his wings. Dream had not allowed hybrids to fly, as it was a combat advantage. And, while Phil, being an adult bird, could adhere to this rule easily, Tommy was a teen parrot. His wings needed to be free. However, he really couldn’t. He would need to find some secluded area, and even then, Phil had mentioned a weird protector that had powers, and Tommy didn’t want to get in a fight with them. Even if he tried to plead his case, Dream would end up harming him again. He didn’t want to be hurt.

Tommy ended up discarding his fears, and ran through the nether, fighting off magma cubes, until he got to an unexplored part. He quickly saved the coordinates of his new portal and exited through. He almost vomited from the motion sickness when he entered the overworld, like he normally did. He looked up and saw a plains biome waiting for him. His eyes lit up, until he remembered that his shirt still held his wings back. Luckily, he’d packed an old shirt his mom had made him for his wings. It had holes that the wings could stick through. He dug a quick hole to change in, who knows what creeps were out there. Finally, with the shirt allowing his wings to be free, he could fly.

Red tipped wings stuck out, he flapped them a couple times to make sure they still worked. Then, he flew. Slow, at first, but he quickly gained speed, zooming through the air. His hair was blocking his eyes a bit, but he still could see in front of him. Twists, dives, you name it, Tommy did it. It was stress relieving, to feel the wind blow through your feathers and hair, blowing it up ever so slightly. His entire body stopped when he heard footsteps. He slowly descended to the ground, his brain dragging itself through mud to try and find an explanation that would satisfy Dream.

“Dream, I-“

“Breaking the one rule you shouldn’t, huh? Flying isn’t allowed, Tommy. Do you remember what the punishment was for breaking that rule?” Dream gloated, Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat. He remembered, the punishment was getting your wings chopped off. “Tommy, either you go home, promise not to fly again, and I won’t do it; or I will cut those wings of yours off.” Tommy’s body was shaking, as he backed up. He wanted to fly, but Dream would hurt him...

“Back away, Dream.” A third voice interrupted them, gruff and scratchy. “The rule only states you can’t fly in combat, and you’ve allowed Phil to do it while not in combat.” Tommy’s eyes were watery, and even if they weren’t, he wouldn’t recognize the person speaking. “And if you try to enforce the rule unfairly, I’ll enforce my rule of chopping your head off.” He heard footsteps, and saw Dream’s blurry figure leave through the portal. “Tommy, don’t let the teletubby bully you.”

“Techno..?” He guessed, as Techno was the only person who called Dream a teletubby. His eyes weren’t watering, so he looked at the figure in front of him. Techno.. looked like a pig, instead of a piglin hybrid like normal. “Woah, Techno, big man, looking different, huh?” He joked, Techno giggled at it.

“Yeah, not really how I thought I’d be found out as a shapeshifter, but whoops.” Tommy was confused. “I was in my pig form, hiding. Sometimes us shapeshifters use our powers for pranks, I was watching over you.”

“Didn’t you say I betrayed you, big man?”

“Eh, what can I say. Ranboo helped me realize what was wrong with my views. We’re both betrayers, alright?” Tommy smiled.

“Can’t ever say I betrayed you, but whatever.” He paused for a moment. “Do you wanna fly with me?” Techno looked confused for a moment, then smiled.

“Sure. I’ll teach you what Phil’s taught me.”

“Bet I’m better!” The both of them chuckled, the past forgotten between them. Only two idiots flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people argue over anime techno, pig techno, and piglin techno, but why can’t he be all of them? 
> 
> also, i’m gonna share a headcanon each story:
> 
> HC: Techno, Niki, Wilbur, and Phil are the only people who can sew clothes. Currently, Fundy and Tubbo are learning how to.


	8. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was terrible with all social situations. So when he can’t respond quickly, everyone assumes it’s just normal Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha projection go brrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> Basically: Tommy holds a party at Snowchester, and Techno struggles the next day.

Techno really regretted being friends with Phil sometimes. The party was in full swing, and all Techno wanted was out. Curse Tommy for making the invitation more like peer pressure. It was a small place, with enough people that even outside wasn’t quiet. Of course, Tommy had stolen the center of attention, with Tubbo trying to stop whatever stupid plan Tommy had. It was all too loud, and every second increased his thoughts of RUN. But, peer pressure made him stay. Eventually, Tommy called Techno up for a stupid game show. He barely focused on the questions, he felt every pair of eyes stare into his soul. His mind was racing, yelling at him to run. Run and never come back. But he couldn’t. Tommy’s gaze was enough to dissuade him from running, making a fool of himself. So, he stayed. Even after Tommy was done with the game show, he stayed. He was roped into two more games, one wrestling and one bowling. He stayed until the party was over, and he walked home. The chatter of everyone walking towards his nether portal was still too much. Perhaps that was why he loved the arctic before Snowchester showed up. It was quiet.

Something was off when Techno woke up. His mind, normally racing, seemed to struggle with thinking. His body felt tired, fatigued. He felt like he couldn’t get up, even though he knew he had to. He didn’t drink last night, because he didn’t own any alcohol, and Tommy certainly couldn’t buy any. So why was he so tired? He couldn’t answer, and he simply went to take his adderall. Of course, he really didn’t want to, his brain just wanted to lay in bed all day, but didn’t listen. He hoped it’d get better with his adderall.

It didn’t. He had to go breed the turtles, but he just didn’t feel up to it. He had to make potions, but his brain feared it’d get the potion ingredients wrong and he’d end up making potions of water breathing. So, what did the all mighty Technoblade do all day? Sat up in his room, questioning why this was happening. He tried to sleep it off, but he couldn’t take a nap. First the lights were too bright, so he turned those off. Then the light from the windows was too bright, so he placed some dirt to block all the light. Even then, he couldn’t sleep. It annoyed him. Of course, then, he had to remove the dirt and replace the trapdoors because Phil would have his head if he didn’t.

Phil came over and started chatting with him, but Techno couldn’t focus. His brain was just too slow for it. He’d say uh huh, and nod, but no words stuck. 

“Techno, are you feeling alright?” Techno’s mouth felt dry, hearing the question and being forced to answer. Ranboo probabiy knew, but whatever.

“Eh.” Phil seemed to be confused. Techno couldn’t read his face.

“Techno, have you been overworking?” Techno nodded, vaguely aware of what Phil was getting at(at least he thought he knew). “Ah, and how long were you at the party?”

“All night, up until it ended.” He vaguely remembered, the images flashing.

“You’re probably both emotionally drained from the party and struggling with motivation a lot. Try and rest, alright?” Techno knew Phil wouldn’t let him disagree, so he just went upstairs and laid down. And, well, if Techno took a long nap, Phil didn’t mention it.

“Dadza, thanks for that.” Techno said, knowing full well his motivation wasn’t back, but he was less fatigued. Phil just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this in bed when I should be working: haha, yes, suffer from my issues techno
> 
> listen right now i really don’t want to do algebra and clean under my bed because i dont see the reward(especially for algebra, it sucks because my brain doesn’t remember how to do things)


End file.
